gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Vice City FM
Vice City FM — эксклюзивная радиостанция, присутствующая в дисковой версии Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. Радиостанция транслирует поп-музыку 1980-х годов. Ведущий — Фернандо Мартинес, который был ведущим на радиостанции Emotion 98.3 в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories и Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Название радиостанции происходит от название города Вайс-Сити. Заменяет The Vibe 98.8 из Grand Theft Auto IV. Трек-лист * Hall & Oates — «Maneater» (1982) * Prefab Sprout — «When Love Breaks Down» (1984) * Texas — «I Don’t Want A Lover» (1989) * 'Til Tuesday — «Voices Carry» (1985) * Scritti Politti — «Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin)» (1984)** * Jeffrey Osborne — «Stay with Me Tonight» (1982) * Swing Out Sister — «Breakout» (1988) * Roachford — «Cuddly Toy» (1988) * John Farnham — «You’re the Voice» (1986)** * Womack & Womack — «Teardrops» (1988)** * Coldcut feat. Lisa Stansfield — «People Hold on» (1989) * Mai Tai — «History» (1985)** * Terence Trent D’Arby — «Wishing Well» (1987) * T’Pau — «Heart and Soul» (1987) * Robbie Nevil — «C’est la Vie» (1986)** * Climie Fisher — «Love Changes (Everything)» (1987) * Roxette — «The Look» (1989) * Marillion — «Kayleigh» (1985) * Re-Flex — «The Politics of Dancing» (1983) * Five Star — «Find the Time» (1986) * Nu Shooz — «I Can’t Wait» (1986) * Curiosity Killed the Cat — «Misfit» (1986) * Neneh Cherry — «Buffalo Stance» (1988) * Narada Michael Walden — «Divine Emotions» (1988) * Hue and Cry — «Labour of Love» (1987) * Level 42 — «Something about You» (1985) * Boy Meets Girl — «Waiting for a Star to Fall» (1988) * Wet Wet Wet — «Wishing I Was Lucky» (1987) **песни вырезаны в поздних обновлениях Вырезанные песни Список песен, которые планировали включить в сеть вещания радиостанции, но по неизвестным причинам отсутствуют: * Belouis Some — «Imagination» (1985) * Billy Ocean — «Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run)» (1984) * Club Nouveau — «Lean on Me» (1986) * Culture Club — «Time (Clock of the Heart)» (1982) * Go West — «We Close Our Eyes» (1985) * Morrissey — «Everyday Is Like Sunday» (1988) * Tears For Fears — «Head Over Heels» (1985) Видео Саундтрек Episodes from Liberty City: Интересные факты * Vice City FM является любимой радиостанцией Тони Принса. Она по умолчанию играет в его машине Schafter наравне с K109 The Studio. * Эван Мосс танцует под песню Hall & Oates - "Maneater" в катсцене миссии Bang Bang. Это единственный раз, когда игрок может услышать эту песню, если он имеет загружаемую версию дополнения, поскольку радиостанция доступна только в дисковой версии Episodes From Liberty City, а также в Steam версии. * Припев песни Hall & Oates - "Maneater" ''был сэмплирован в песне ''Royce Da 5'9" - "We're Live (Danger)", которая появляется на Game FM в GTA III. * Roxette - "The Look" играет в одном из трейлеров The Ballad Of Gay Tony. * Roxette - "The Look", Climie Fisher - "Love Changes (Everything)" и Hall & Oates - "Maneater" играют во время приватных танцев в стрип клубах. * В городе можно найти несколько плакатов, рекламирующих станцию. В список исполнителей на нём включены Go West и Tears For Fears, хоть их песни и не появляются на станции. В файле "american.gxt" не указаны названия их песен, но можно найти реплики диджея, объявляющие Go West - "We Close Our Eyes" и Tears For Fears - "Head Over Heels". * Фрагмент песни Майкла Джексона "Another Part of Me" можно услышать в одном из джинглов станции. * Стиль надписи на логотипе станции такой же, как и на обложке мануала GTA Vice City. См. также * Emotion 98.3 — радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City и Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, на которой транслируются романтические и рок-баллады, и ведущим которой является Фернандо Мартинес. * Flash FM - радиостанция поп-музыки 80х годов в GTA Vice City и Vice City Stories, на которой появляется другая песня группы Hall & Oates. * Non Stop Pop FM - радиостанция поп-музыки в GTA V на которой появляется другая песня группы Hall & Oates. de:Vice City FM en:Vice City FM es:Vice City FM pl:Vice City FM Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в Episodes from Liberty City